


Спокойная ночь? Не думаю

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Series: A Group of Idiots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Небольшое приключение в Аду могло негативно сказаться на психологическом здоровье Кроули. К счастью, у него есть ангел и дьявол, которые всегда его поддержат.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Group of Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135685
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Спокойная ночь? Не думаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A good night of sleep? I think not.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991092) by Anonymous. 



Кроули упал на диван. День выдался тяжёлым: Ад – с доброжелательной атмосферой или не слишком – всегда оставался жутким местом.

В Аду неизменно было холодно, но при этом жарко. Темно, но каким-то образом ослепительно ярко. Не говоря уже о сырости: причёска Кроули оказалась совершенно испорчена. Хотя, возможно, проблема была вовсе не в этом.

Всё, что произошло сегодня, разбередило старые раны, которые Кроули усилием воли затолкал в самый дальний угол сознания, так что за сегодняшний день ему пришлось несколько раз бороться с приступами паники.

Дома было хорошо: знакомые цвета и запахи книжного магазина успокаивали тревогу. Светло-бежевые стены и деревянные стеллажи Кроули воспринимал домом, наверное, даже в большей степени, чем свою собственную квартиру.

Впрочем, дом был там, где жил Азирафель.

Демон решил отвлечься, поэтому вытащил ноутбук и открыл Нетфликс. В конце концов, о Кроули можно было сказать многое, но, по крайней мере, он точно знал, для чего нужен компьютер.

Колокольчики над входной дверью мелодично зазвонили, когда серия «Бруклин 9-9» перевалила за половину.

Вернулся Азирафель, который раньше ушёл за какой-то очередной редкой книгой.

Кроули обернулся, бросив взгляд через плечо, и заметил, что ангел хмурится.

– Ты обещал, что мы вместе посмотрим новую серию, – надулся он.

– Ага… Я забыл, наверное.

Казалось, Азирафель понял, что что-то не так, потому что его взгляд из недовольного стал встревоженным.

– Кроули, дорогой, ты в порядке?

В первое мгновение демон хотел просто солгать, но решил, что это не поможет, и лишь молча мотнул головой.

– Каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза, вижу Хастура. Я… думал, что умру.

Азирафель сел рядом и крепко обнял Кроули, а тот в ответ положил голову ему на плечо.

– Этого не случится, – отозвался ангел.

– Почти случилось. Что если… что если меня не станет? Что будешь делать ты? Найдёшь кого-то ещё?

– Никогда! – оскорбился Азирафель.

Кроули почувствовал, как глаза подозрительно защипало.

– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотал он.

– И я тебя, дорогой.

В эту ночь они заснули под шутки Джейка Перальта: Кроули растянулся на Азирафеле, вцепившись в него так, словно тот был его спасательным кругом на тонущем корабле.

*****

Разбудил же их настойчивый стук в дверь. Азирафель нехотя скатился с кровати. Даже сквозь сон Кроули услышал, как ангел набирает побольше воздуха в грудь, прежде чем начать свою обычную речь, сообщающую нежданному посетителю, что магазин закрыт. Но Азирафель не произнёс ни слова, а лишь резко и шумно выдохнул.

Кроули проскочил жилую комнату, практически не осознав того, и затормозил, только увидев у входа Хастура с Вельзевул.

Азирафель пытался выглядеть как можно более угрожающим, но, честно говоря, ему это совершенно не удавалось.

Два демона маячили на пороге, не решаясь войти.

Первой заговорила Вельзевул.

– Кроули, – она буквально выплюнула его имя. – Мы пришли, чтобы _извиниться_.

– Мы не должны были пытаться казнить тебя после неудавшегося апокалипсиса, – продолжил Хастур. – А я не должен был пытаться тебя задушить.

Кроули ушам своим не поверил.

– Извиниться? – выпалил он.

– Ты что, с первого раза не услышал? Это чертовски унизительно, – проворчал Хастур.

– Позвольте уточнить… – включился в разговор Азирафель. – Менее чем двадцать четыре часа назад ты хотел _задушить_ Кроули, а сейчас извиняешься за это?

Когда Хастур кивнул, Азирафель продолжил:

– Могу я поинтересоваться, что заставило тебя поменять точку зрения?

– Люцифер _настаивал_ , чтобы мы всё сделали правильно.

Ангел бросил на Кроули растерянный взгляд, и в этот момент тот осознал, что, возможно, следовало рассказать подробнее, что произошло накануне. На самом деле, он сообщил только то, что очутился в Аду и Хастур почти убил его.

– Ну, всё нормально. Передай ему от меня спасибо. Ладно?

Хастур выглядел так, словно собирался сказать какую-то гадость, но в последний момент успел прикусить язык. Он коротко кивнул, и оба демона исчезли.

*****

– Кроули, тебе _следует_ объяснить, что, чёрт возьми, это было!

Тот тяжело вздохнул, но подчинился, описывая странные и маловероятные события вчерашнего дня. Когда он закончил, Азирафель воззрился на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– То есть фактически ты говоришь, что тебя спас _сам Люцифер_ , а потом вы мило поболтали.

– Ты ему, вроде как, нравишься, – передёрнул плечами Кроули.

– _Что_?

– Ну, не в смысле, что он «запал» на тебя, скорее, он считает тебя интересным, – голос Кроули стал тише. – А потом Люцифер пригласил меня выпить, если сам когда-нибудь сможет вернуться в Лос-Анджелес.

– Ты ведь не рассматриваешь эту идею _всерьез_ , правда?

Кроули ещё раз пожал плечами.

– Не вижу никаких проблем.

У Азирафеля сделался такой вид, словно ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось побиться головой о стену.

– Дорогой, он повелитель Ада, а ты предлагаешь нам с ним выпить? 

– Почему бы и нет?

– Он – _Повелитель Ада_! Данный титул ни о чём тебе не говорит, учитывая, что последние шесть тысяч лет ты всеми силами старался избегать этого места?

– Если честно, Люцифер вполне нормальный.

Взгляд Азирафеля одновременно выражал любопытство и раздражение. Но, в конце концов, он решил, что раз Кроули не видит никакой опасности, то и ему не следует беспокоиться.

Поэтому теперь настала его очередь пожимать плечами. Ангел кивнул и прекратил спор.

*****

Позже ночью телефон Кроули коротко звякнул.

Контакт был обозначен очень просто: эмоджи-значок, изображающий дьявола и больше ничего.

У Кроули никогда не было номера Люцифера, но ладно. Почему бы не добавить дьявола на быстрый набор?

Послание оказалось весьма коротким.

 **Л:** _«Как тебе понравились демоны?»_

Кроули ответил.

 **К:** _«Признаюсь, я здорово повеселился»._

 **Л:** _«Жаль, ты не видел их лиц, когда я им приказал. Это было бесценно»._

 **К:** _«Готов поспорить. Кстати, спасибо»._

 **Л:** _«Всегда пожалуйста. Всё-таки я твой должник. На этой ноте… Если когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, у тебя есть мой номер»._

 **К:** _«Конечно. Я запомню»._

За его спиной вздохнул Азирафель.

– Вообще-то, я бы не отказался узнать, с кем ты переписываешься.

Как по команде, экран телефона засветился.

 **Л:** _«Передай своему ангелу от меня привет»._

Кроули ухмыльнулся:

– Люцифер передаёт тебе привет.

Азирафель хмыкнул, прежде чем обратно зарыться головой в подушки.


End file.
